Cheiro De Vermelho
by trovadorasolitaria
Summary: Independente de ética, moral, educação e princípios, ela não conseguiria escapar dele.


A poção. O beijo. A distância. O errado. Tudo isso, e mais um pouco, estava deixando-a desconcertada. Completamente aturdida e vazia. Uma amargura arranhava seu corpo, suplicava ajuda, arranhava de novo, suplicava, arranhava... Tudo por causa de um beijo. Não, foi a poção. Sentiu seu cheiro. Tinha certeza. E a partir dali não tinha como não ter certeza, todas as circunstâncias lhe indicavam uma única convicção bastante sólida e, infelizmente, plausível: estava apaixonada por ele. Pior, sim, existia pior que isso, estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele e ele estava beijando outra pelos corredores.

Sentia culpa, culpava-o, culpava seu melhor amigo. Ele que agora era sua única companhia, incompleta. Os três se completavam, com a falta de um, tudo ficava pendendo, por um fio torto, torturante, sufocante. Sentia falta, demais até. Mas nada se comparava a dor. Seus olhos castanhos ferviam de dor e derramava-se em lamúrias. Agora, só o via de longe, enquanto antes passou anos de sua vida. Doía. Mas era orgulhosa. Culpava-o, culpando a si no fundo. Pensava em outras possibilidades, em como poderia ter dado certo se ela tivesse dito, descrito o seu cheiro exalando do caldeirão da poção do amor enquanto olhava assustada, separando-se daquilo para que ninguém percebesse.

Não adiantava, agora estava estampado nos meus olhos. Seu cheiro. Impregnado na narina dela para que ela nunca parasse de se culpar, de te culpar, de culpar os dois e de amargar.

A biblioteca é seu refúgio, se encontra com Harry lá a maioria das vezes. Ele tem andado mais comigo, não suporta segurar vela, é o que diz. Mas não comenta nada além disso, ele a entende. Mas não é o nosso refúgio. Finjo que nada acontece e a gente estuda. A biblioteca é o seu refúgio, mas hoje ela não quer ir para lá. Hoje ela quer algo calmo, sereno. Quer se derramar, para se solidificar depois. Quer ele. Vê se assim, eu fico pedra de vez. Remexe-se na cama. Precisa sair dali, os lençóis pareciam querer sufocá-la. Precisa sair dali. Não dava para resistir. Tava tudo de cabeça pra baixo. Não é certo. Não é justo. Sai do quarto, não troca de roupa, não faz nada além de andar. Não pode continuar com isso. Mas eu quero. Quero mais que tudo e isso me impede de não querer.

Sétimo andar, sala precisa.

- Eu achei que você não viria, Mione. - sua voz ecoou pela sala, sexy, vermelho.

- Eu também. - encarou o chão - mas eu precisava esclarecer tudo.

- Não minta, Mione... A gente nem combinou, mas a gente sabia que precisava um do outro.

Ele não parecia o menino que conhecia. Parecia mais homem. Excitante.

- Como pode acontecer? - olhou nos seus olhos - Isso não é certo.

Ele se aproximou dela. Tocou sua bochecha levemente. Corrente elétrica. Excitante.

- Não é justo a gente ter negado por esse tempo todo. Foi muita perda de tempo, muita. - Mas você namora a Lilá, Ron!

Curvou para o seu pescoço, percorrendo os lábios devagar, até chegar nos ouvidos. Arrepiante. Excitante. Incontrolável.

- Não agora, não aqui. -sussurrou - E você sabe, Mione, que não é dela que gosto...

- Merlin... - sua voz saiu fraca.

Ele a pegou pela cintura, olhou em seus olhos, manteve seus corpos colocados e chupou seus lábios. Ela não sabia de onde vinha aquele homem. Mas era excitante. Extremamente excitante. E proibido. Ela puxou seus cabelos, deixando entre seus dedos. Era tão bonito o vermelho contrastando com sua pele. Era tão bonito ele e ela. Mais bonito que Lilá e ele. O cheiro dele exalou mais forte. Como pudera achar que sentia seu cheiro impregnado na narina? Aquilo era tão mais real e melhor. Estava embriagada. Arranhou suas costas com as unhas finas, quebradiças. Ele passava suas mãos pela cocha dela e ela arfava. Queria sua boca. Procurou. Lábios vermelhos tocaram os seus. Um ritmo frenético se apoderou deles e suas línguas brincavam, brigavam, se amavam, beijavam-se, não sabia. Sentia. As mãos dele percorreram o seu corpo de novo, achou sua blusa, rasgou-a e encontrou seu seio esquerdo que cabia na medida na mão grandona dele. Encaixavam-se. Gemeu o nome de Ron. Surgiu uma cama no meio da sala. Ele a conduziu, tirou a própria camisa. Ela precisava de mais ele. Precisava dos seus corpos colados. Ele também. Era urgente. Era necessário. Era vital. Não importava para ela a moral, ética e sua educação. Sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo, sua vida era ele.


End file.
